wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizardess Heart x Lost Alice 2019
was a Duo Login that ran in April 19, 2019. This event's story contained characters from Lost Alice+, a game from Solmare based in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Announcement April 19, 2019, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook: we date?　Play SWD Games and Get Rewards! Thank you for playing the Shall we date? games. If you log in to Wizardess Heart and Lost Alice three times, you'll get the chance to obtain a lovely item★ If you meet the conditions in Wizardess Heart, you'll receive a special story in which both a popular Wizardess Heart and Lost Alice character make an appearance! Don't miss this BIG and unique opportunity! *After logging into the games 3 times, rewards will be sent to both by Apr 24, 5 PM (PST)ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare. Shall we date?. Retrieved on October 27, 2019. Note Was rewarded: *1 story named "A Friend from Wonderland" (with 3 episodes) to Wizardess Heart *3 avatar items to Wizardess Heart *consumable item x10 to Lost Alice Summary Story Chapter 1: Liz, Zeus, Hiro and Nox headed to the headmaster office. Getting there along headmaster Schuyler and Klaus was Alice that came from another country to inspect the academy. Luke and Owen were also there. Klaus said that Owen was known as the greatest wizard in the land. When touring around the academy, Luke noticed Nox's Teapot, they all decided to make a tea party for the following with Alice and Liz's sweets. Chapter 2: At the courtyard they had Liz and Alice sweets and Charlotte cake with plenty of berries they made, and Nox's Darjeeling tea. When Nox mentioned about his familiar Luke said he never heard of a familiar with sweet tooth. Zeus then asked to see Owen's magic. Owen opened his right hand and "with a bang" a flower bouquet appeared in his hand. Klaus, Zeus and Liz were surprised that he did not even used an incantation. Owen then gave the bouquet to Liz as a thanks for that day. Alice explained that the magic they use is different from theirs, all needed to use magic in wonderland is the strength of imagination. To show it, Alice held up her hand a butterfly appeared and flew to Liz's bouquet. Afterwards, Luke placed his hand over the bouquet and the flowers began to sparkle. Zeus then used "Invocaatio! Vulcanaux!" to summon the magical creature. As the creature was too fast Hiro could not reach it. To slow the Vulcanaux down Nox used "Subsiste!" that stopped the creature from moving and Klaus enchanted "I banish thee to whence thy came! Redil Vale!" dispelling the summon. Chapter 3: After a few days from meeting Alice and the others, it was a day before they would need to leave. Liz searching around the campus found Alice in the library reading a novel about "a girl who's so charming everyone gets attracted to her" Alice said she loved books with that kind of story. She then told that Luke went to a magic shop to look at magical items with Nox, and Owen went with Klaus to look around the Ministry of Wizardry. Liz then gave her cookies to Alice and explained she added a jinx in them so everything will go well on their trip. At the night cafe, after Alice and the others left, Zeus snatched from Hiro a paper made by Owen with a summoning magic circle to vulcanaux that uses as little magic as possible. Zeus mentioned that he could summon two vulcanaux with that. Trivia *This was the second crossover story in Wizardess Heart with other games from Solmare, the first being Who's the Mr. SWD. Gallery Kt15501.jpg|Story cover 20190419_renkyan.png|Advertisement Alicewh_p1.png| Alicewh_p2.png| Alicewh_p3.png| Alicewh_p4.png| Alicewh_p5.png|Rewards Alicewh_p6.png|Rewards Wh_x_la_2019_av_items.jpg|All 3 avatar items An_069_alice_bg1.jpg|"Wonderland's Entrance (Garden). Charm Level: 120" Category:Events Category:Login Bonus